Alone
by Ocean Prince
Summary: If there was one thing thing Miku hated the most, it was being alone, especially when she's sick. LukaxMiku.


**Alone**

* * *

><p>Miku stared monotonously at the ceiling before rolling over again on the other side of the bed. Sweat clung to her skin but yet she couldn't bring herself to turn on her AC. Her throat was sore and she was having a massive headache. Because she had left her AC on overnight and forgot to sleep with a blanket, she had apparently caught a summer cold. It was morning and she was supposed to be getting ready for school.<p>

Just as a small sigh escaped Miku's lips, a knock was heard from her door and she immediately know who it was. A small smile crept up from Miku's lips as she got up slowly, still dizzy from her sickness, and opened the door to see that one person she always expected to be on her doorstep every morning.

"Good morning, Miku."

Just like every morning ever since Luka had come by her house when they had started dating, Miku almost always feel like collapsing from how amazing Luka always look whenever she smiles radiantly at her. And today was no exception. Even though they were dating, her legs would sometimes tremble and her stomach would sometimes churn because of how nervous and self-conscious she would feel with having the beauty of a goddess that is Luka lay eyes upon her. And with her catching a cold, Miku might as well faint right now.

"Luka, what are you doing here?" Miku managed to ask with her sore throat.

"To pick you up, silly." Luka beamed. "Just like every morning. Is there something wrong? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I wasn't feeling too well when I woke up." Miku explained, avoiding the worried eye contact Luka was giving. Luka was so caring. Sometimes she doesn't even know what Miku had done to deserve her. "I... I think I caught a cold or something. I might not come to school today."

"Will you be okay though? You're always staying home alone. I'm not sure if I should leave you here... What if you needed someone?"

"I'm fine, Luka!" Miku sounded like she almost yelled. "You're not my mother." She continued, this time with a softer tone as guilt seeped in through her body.

Miku tries to hide it, but she does appreciate Luka's genuine concern. It's just how awkward she can feel whenever Luka showers her with that kind of love. They were both girls after all and they barely even shared their first kiss due to many hindrances of 'inappropriate' display of public affection.

"Ah..." Luka took a step backwards. "Sorry about that."

Seeing Luka's guilty face made Miku feel even much more guilty.

"Will you be coming here after school?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Of course. What if you collapsed in the middle of your hallway?"

"I won't do that. I'm not that stupid," Miku giggled.

"Well then... Before I go I'll just give you a magical healing kiss for your cold." Luka smiled playfully as she slid forward, swept Miku's sweaty bangs and attempted to place her smooth lips on her forehead.

But Miku's reflexes were much more stronger. As she saw Luka's soft peach lips (that was possibly much more softer than hers) came closer to her, she just couldn't help but feel that nervousness whenever they always try to share their first kiss together.

"Stop, what are you doing..." Miku recoiled from the touch and almost fell down to the floor. She hadn't even washed her face yet, much less brushed her teeth. She was far too embarrass to have Luka touch her.

Her girlfriend looked at her, hint of regret in her eyes. "Oh... I just thought that you needed a kiss." Luka smiled gingerly at her. "Sorry about that. I'll see you after school then. I hope you feel better soon."

She gave a goodbye to her before she closed the door and left.

Miku sighed. She could have sworn there were rue and shame in Luka's eyes just before she ran off. She walked back to her bedroom, feeling the almost-unbearable heat and regret cling to her. She was alone once again.

Why was Miku such an idiot...?

**-XXX-**

As the hours passed, Miku tried to sleep but somehow couldn't. Her coughing and temperature were growing worse but she tried her best to ignore it. She felt so guilty, so sad, at pulling herself away from Luka like that. She might have caused her to worry about their relationship. It's worse enough that she was worrying about Miku's current health at the moment.

She looked over the clock and saw that it was almost a few minutes before classes ended. Miku smiled, excited that Luka will finally be here soon. If there was one thing thing Miku hated the most, it was being alone, especially when she's sick. While the school wasn't exactly far, it actually didn't take more than fifteen minutes to walk to and from school. The first thing Miku would do is not screw things up. She already had a massive headache on her head.

After laying there, thinking about her girlfriend, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Luka..." Miku immediately sat up, head slightly hazy, as she threw her bedsheets and made a dash through the door despite the fact that she almost felt like she would collapse at any minute.

Just after another knock was heard, Miku twisted the doorknob and swung the door open to see her girlfriend again.

However, the person at the door wasn't exactly who she was expecting.

"Kaito...?" It was her friend who lived a few blocks away from her. He would sometimes pay her a visit, smile at her boyishly, and sometimes buy her ice cream whenever they would go to the parlor. Miku knew that he has a crush on her and if she ever told him about her secret relationship with Luka, she knew that it would surely crush the boy's heart.

"Heya, Miku!" The boy grinned sheepishly as he ruffled his blue hair. "I heard from the teacher that you were sick today. Were you alright?"

"Oh..." Now that she thought about it, Miku is feeling slightly dizzy. Though, she didn't really need anymore concern. So she managed to put on a smile and told him, "Thank you for worrying about me. I'm actually feeling great." That was a lie. Her whole body and head was gradually getting heavy and she needed to sit down. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine!"

"But you look so pale... Don't you want me to-"

"I said I'm fine." Miku cut off as she abruptly closed the door, almost slamming it. If Luka were here by now, then she would have felt much more better than before.

Miku fell down to the floor, vision getting very hazy. Sweat rolled down to her forehead and her whole body was flaming with heat.

"I want Luka..." And then she fainted.

**-XXX-**

The first thing Miku saw when she opened her eyes was a pair of fuzzy blue orbs staring at her. And then she realized that the fuzziness was just due to her vision.

"Hello, Miku." Luka gave her a gentle smile as she placed a cold wet rag on her forehead.

"What happened..." Miku wanted to sit up, see Luka's whole face, but her body was far too tired and weak to do so.

"You passed out. You shouldn't really neglect your body like that."

Miku groaned, still feeling pain and dizziness. She looked down and saw that she had a different set of pajamas as before. Last time she was sleeping with teal (she can remember it clearly, as it was her favourite colour that she would always wear) and now she was wearing orange.

Realizing at what might have happened, she gasped and brought the bedsheets over her face to shield her expression away from Luka. She might have already seen Miku's entire naked form at this point.

"I also changed your clothes while you were sleeping. The one that you were wearing previously was really sweaty."

Miku blushed much more furiously at that. Now Luka had definitely seen her whole naked body. She can even picture the exact scene of Luka taking off all her clothes and changing it.

Luka laughed when she saw the look on Miku's face. "Why are you so red? There really was nothing to be embarrassed about."

She was almost speechless. "B-but you changed my clothes! I-I could have done it myself, idiot!"

"Then why do you look so embarrassed? I never said I liked seeing you naked or anything..."

"You're only saying that to make yourself not look like a pervert!" Miku continued, feeling flustered as her throat became more sore. "Don't ever do that to me ever again. I'm not a baby!"

For a moment it almost looked like Luka was hurt and the pang of guiltiness Miku felt earlier was returning back.

"I'm sorry." Luka forced a smile, making Miku having to regret her outburst. "I would be mad too if someone ever changed my clothes without permission."

She stood up and grabbed her schoolbag. "I don't want to trouble you any further so I'll be going home now. I know you don't like being treated like a kid but I hope you feel better soon."

Miku looked exasperated. No, she didn't want her to go just yet! Why must she always mess things up? As Luka was about to walk to the door Miku sat upright and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"Wait, Luka, don't go yet..." Miku gasped silently, tears almost in her eyes. There were so much that she wanted to talk with her.

Luka smiled down at her, a playful smile that she always wore when she wasn't serious. Miku didn't care if she was just playing around, she just wanted Luka to stay much more  
>longer.<p>

"I thought you didn't want me?"

"I-I didn't mean that." Tears were almost shedding in her eyes. She knew that Luka was just playing around but she hated how she can play with her feelings like this. She was such an idiot sometimes. "I don't want you to go..."

"Hmm..." Luka sat down on the bed next to her and this time her tone was much more serious. "Miku... What do you feel about our relationship?"

"Huh...?"

Luka swept Miku's bangs to the side and looked at each other more properly.

"Tell me, Miku."

Miku stared down at the floor. How was she suppose to answer that? "Wh-what..."

"You always pull back whenever I try to kiss you and every time I hold your hand it almost seems like you don't want it." Luka said, almost sounding disappointed. "I can understand that you don't want to be seen like this in public but-"

"I'm just so nervous, Luka!" Miku said, almost yelling. She couldn't handle it anymore. All of the guilt she had felt when she rejected Luka like that was slowly coming back to her. It almost sounded like Luka was going to leave her. "I just... sometimes I feel nervous around you... And it's not because I hate you... I just haven't been in a relationship before..."

"Miku..."

Thinking of no other ways to express her true feelings, Miku requested, "...I-I want you to kiss me."

Luka's eyes widened. "But wouldn't that-" But before Miku could allow her to finish her sentence, she grabbed Luka's collar and kissed her. Luka almost pulled back but stood still, feeling both of their lips against each other. It was their first kiss after all, and a chaste one at that.

"But Miku, I might catch your cold," Luka finished when they pulled back. "Ha..." Miku gave her another kiss. This time she used her tongue, lingering with hunger and desire. "Miku... ha..."

Miku pulled back and buried her head into Luka's shoulder. She couldn't even bare the thought of Luka leaving her. She didn't want to be alone again. "Don't say that, Luka. It almost sounded like you wanted to break up with me."

Luka felt her shirt getting wetter and then she realized that Miku was crying on her. Smiling comfortably, she gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"Now why would I do that..?"

"Because you might be bored with me."

This time, it was Luka who gave her a kiss. Gentle- just like Luka.

"I wouldn't leave you like that, silly. Otherwise I wouldn't be dating you."

"Luka..." Miku looked up at her and saw that Luka was smiling down at her. Her girlfriend gave her another kiss, this time much more more sweeter.

"You know- I don't really mind if catch your cold..." Luka smirked. "... If I get to kiss you like this."

And then Luka kissed Miku again as they both collapsed on the bed.

**-XXX-**

The next morning, Luka had undoubtedly caught Miku's cold, but this time her condition was much more serious. Miku didn't mind at all that she made her girlfriend sick. At least they had shared kisses in exchange and had conquered Miku's fear of being nervous around her in exchange for it.

She knew it was selfish but at least she can make it up to Luka by taking care of her in exchange.


End file.
